Additional lighting can be desirable in many locations. Lighting can be desirable to provide permanent and temporary lighting. For example, closets, attics, basements, cabinets, crawl spaces, etc. can be dimly lit and can require additional lighting. Alternatively, temporary lighting can be desirable in low-light circumstances such as working on a vehicle, performing maintenance, etc. Adding additional light, however, can be difficult and expensive. Hiring electricians to wire and install lighting fixtures can be expensive, time-consuming and inconvenient. Further, flashlights and other portable lights may be cumbersome to use and may not provide a sufficiently bright or wide-angled light with adequate coverage.